


Through thick and thin

by Bereee



Series: BL_series_generator_oneshots [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereee/pseuds/Bereee
Summary: BL series generator:Starring Mew and Tommy as childhood best friends who are recruited to become spies. They realize their feelings when they are handcuffed together for a day. In the final episode they finally do it.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol
Series: BL_series_generator_oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934938
Kudos: 2





	Through thick and thin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got inspired to write these little stories by an Instagram post by @thaiblmemes. The admin created a little plot template and depending on your name, birthday ect one could create their own BL series. Me and my friends had a lot of fun and so I decided to write little oneshots about them. The couples, storylines and endings might be weird, but I will try my best!
> 
> This one is Tia's result.

“Congratulations Mr. Jongcheveevat and Mr. Pueakpoolpol, you two are officially part of the team now, also you two will be partners, since you are already acquainted and can rely on each other.”

After the two guys left the room, Tommy still couldn’t believe what he just heard. He and Mew will be spies! 

“Man! Amazing!” Mew grabbed him and pulled him in a hug.

“Indeed. Who would have guessed we end up here? Really crazy.”

Tommy shook his head and thought back how it all started. He and Mew were best friends since a really young age and so spent elementary, high school and even university together. They both had the same interests and so it wasn’t weird they studied the same major, sport science with focus on fighting techniques. And that’s also where they were spotted. Their professor noticed they extraordinary skills and recommended them to this company. After an entrance exam, that consisted of a physical, psychological but also knowledge test, they had the last conversation now and made it.

“So shall we go for lunch?” Mew let go of him in the meantime and was standing in front of Tommy now, looking down at his smaller friend. “Sure!”

The weeks passed and first of all the two friends received some introduction to their new field of work. Being spies wasn’t exactly like in the movies but still something really exciting. Sadly they were bounded to not tell anybody what they were doing and so Tommy and Mew needed to lie to their parents about their job. It wasn’t that hard, since all of them lived outside Bangkok and just visited every now and then. 

“I want to have some cool mission! All this paper work and doing research about people and companies is so boring!” Mew complained.

“Don’t say that. Missions can be dangerous and so it’s clear they won’t let us do anything until we earn some knowledge and practice.”

“Tommyyyyy, how can you say that! You love adventure the same as I do and so I know inside, you want to experience some adrenaline as the guys in the movies.”

“You’re right…” Tommy smiled and stood up to go to the couch, Mew was sitting on. They were hanging out in his apartment, trying to do some homework they received from the agency. It was mostly consisting of doing research about some people and finding out where some stolen money went. Tommy was sure, that the notes were fake and just for the trainees.

Tommy actually sat himself next to Mew, but the taller one grabbed his waist and pulled him on his lap, circling his hands around his waist and pushing his face into his belly. “Tommyyyy I’m so bored!! Give me some cuddles!!” Mew was being a drama queen again, but Tommy knew that side of Mew and started caressing his hair.

After a while Mew looked up. “Okay we should finish our assignment…”

“Oh how the sudden change of mind?”

“I realized, if I want to be number one spy, that gets to go on cool missions I need to be no one trainee as well!” Mew grinned and Tommy couldn’t help but smile with him. He found his best friend’s smile so catching and loved to see it. 

“You look so cute when I make you smile.” Tommy’s eyes widened at Mew’s words, but then he hit him. “Don’t say such things. Which spy is cute maaaan?”

And so they laughed again and went back to the desk to see if they could find some info about the case of the bank’s missing money.

The next day Tommy found himself being dragged by Mew to the city center. “Mew that isn’t part of the task!”

“Well they surely won’t mind when we do more than we should, also you said it’s only a fake case, so we probably don’t find out anything.”

Tommy shook his head and couldn’t believe he joined Mew for this idea. As they nearly finished their assigned case, Mew had the stupid idea to check out if they could find some more information in the bank itself and he also planned to go to one of the suspects houses. Tommy tried to change his mind, saying that probably the address, names and all is fake but as stubborn as Mew was, Tommy couldn’t decline and also somehow didn’t want, because seeing Mew all happy and excited made him happy as well.

“So that’s the bank and according to the files, the money was loaded into the transport car back there at the second entrance.” Mew pointed to the right and started walking in said direction. Tommy just followed, shaking his head. 

After examining the little alley, Mew turned back to him and said: “Let’s go to the suspects address!”

So 15 minutes later there where standing in front of a big building, staring at the names at the doorbell, trying to find the name. “Mew, probably this man doesn’t even exists.”  
“Found him!”

“You-what?” Tommy stepped closer and pushed Mew gently to the side, wanting to see with his own eyes. “Okay I didn’t expect that…well cool, but I don’t think we should do anything, this could lead-Mew!!”

As Tommy was talking, Mew reached out and pressed the bell. “Don’t worry, I have a plan.” And he winked. Tommy just slapped his face and actually just wanted to run away.

_“Hello?”_ A male voice said and Mew smiled.

“Hello, sorry for bothering but me and my friend need help. We had an accident, and nobody is around. Our phones are damaged as well, so we rang at all names, can we use your phone?”

_“I can call an ambulance right away, no need for you to come up.”_

“No! Well, we are not injured that badly, just collided with the bike…”

Tommy ran his hand through his hair. Mew was so dumb, this sounded all so invented….

_“So what exactly shall I do now?”_

“Can we come up and use your phone? It’s also okay if you have landline.”

They heard a humph and then the buzzer of the door. _”I am on the second floor.”_

“Mew what is this shit?”

“Okay don’t worry, just stick to the plan: We were going around with our bike and drove too close and fell down and funnily both our phones stopped working. Or wait! I didn’t take mine with me and yours got crashed. But who doesn’t take his phone with himself nowadays? Ok let’s just improvise.”

They reached the apartment and the guy they knew from the pictures in their file opened the door. In real life he looked way less criminal and rather pitiful.

“Hello, sorry again for bothering.” Mew tried to sound friendly, but the guy still looked suspiciously at them. Tommy didn’t even resent him for doing so, Tommy wouldn’t have let anyone with such a stupid story inside his house.

“It’s okay. You two seem to be in a bad situation and I would appreciate help as well if I were you.” The guy stepped aside and Tommy couldn’t help but really smile at his words. What kind of criminal was this?

“Here is my landline, call whoever you need.” Then he left and went back to the kitchen. Tommy followed him with his gaze and saw a little cat there, waiting for food. Tommy loved animals and so he smiled fondly. 

“-mmy!” Mew called him and he turned around. Then they whispered in hope the guy didn’t hear them. 

“I’m pretty sure he is innocent.”

“Yeah me too. Of course, he could be two faced and really be behind the robbery, but it doesn’t seem so. He lives in a decent apartment and except for the fact that he looks a little sad, he doesn’t give me any criminal vibes.”

“Oiii, I really hoped for an adventure, but it turned out you were right and this is all just invented.”

“Let’s go again. Emmm, sir!” Mew and Tommy reached the kitchen. “Yes?”

“We are done, a friend will come and pick us and the bikes up now.” Tommy said and realized he spoke for the first time now. The guy smiled and nodded.

Mew was about to go when Tommy spoke again: “Cute cat, what’s its name?”

“This is Jimmy, I also have another one called Gulf.”

“I wish we could have a cat too, but Mew here is allergic….” Tommy didn’t really know why he talked so much and also felt Mew staring at him at his back, surely wondering what was going on.

“That’s a pity…but one needs to make sacrifices for love I guess.”

Tommy’s eyes widened and he heard Mew cough behind him and step forward again. “We are not- we are only-”

“We are only friends.”

“Oh sorry then. I had the feeling you were more, given the looks you two shared.” Tommy felt his face get red and just nodded as a sign for goodbye. Then he took Mew’s arm, who waved a last time and then they were out of the apartment again.

“Well that was weird?” Tommy didn’t really look at Mew and after a moment of weirdness he continued: “So are you also convinced that this is all just made up?” Tommy smiled smugly and Mew seemed disappointed. “Yeah…”

They decided to walk back to their apartment, talking about casual staff, when Tommy saw a car behind them, driving rather slowly.

“…and then the other player just stumbled and boooom he was on the ground!”

Mew laughed, but Tommy wasn’t focusing on the story anymore. This was all really weird…the license tag of the car, it was exactly the one noted in the files as the car of the assistant of the bank’s director.

“Mew.”

“Yes?”

“Keep walking normally and don’t turn around. Something is weird, a car is following us and it seems it’s the one with the number NP 8967, you remember right?”

Mew nodded. “So I guess we run at three?”

Tommy nodded, counted and they sprinted away, hearing the car immediately starting to speed up. Why did they take the shortcut through less traffic streets again?

“Shit! They will catch surely get us!” Mew screamed, but Tommy was thinking of a plan already. He remembered a little alley coming soon at their left side and that one had an open fence to a courtyard which lead to another street.

“Go left now and follow me!” Tommy said and they did as planned.

As they reached the said street they exhaled and saw many cars and also other people walking around. 

“I guess they lost sight of us.”

“Shit! What was this!?” Mew seemed totally shocked and tried to calm his breathing, whereas Tommy was thinking again. Was this all a joke? Or even a secret test from their agency?

“Wasn’t it you who wanted some adventure?” Tommy huffed and put his hand on Mew’s shoulder to give him some comfort.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t expect it…”

“Let’s go home and call our instructor, maybe it’s just a test.”

So they did, but weren’t ready to find their apartment door open and all the things on a chaos. “Mew! What is this?”

“Okay I feel like we are in one of those series. OMG.”

“You should rather take that serious. It seems this case is real and we interfered somehow.” Tommy pulled out his phone and dialed their boss.

“Hey, yeah sorry to interrupt but we need your help. We investigated on the folder we received, and somebody was following us and now our apartment was searched.”

_“What? You investigated? What did you think you are, little detectives?! Oh shit. Okay so what exactly did you do and see?”_

Tommy explained everything and literally saw their instructor shaking his head.

_“Okay stay where you are, I will send a car to get you. And stay alert!”_

Then he hung up and Tommy turned to Mew who just sat there, looking totally confused. “Hey man, don’t be afraid, this will all turn out well.” Tommy approached him and slung his arm around his shoulder. Mew snuggled closer and closed his eyes, pouting a little. “I’m not afraid, I’m just…I don’t know.”

“Come let’s see if we can find some more information in the file.” Tommy looked around and saw that the papers were luckily still there, but the person who was here obviously looked through them.

“Mew, I am pretty sure, there were originally 22 pages.”

“Yeah I am sure as well. So what is missing?”

“Three pages, actually all the information about the staff of the bank and their finances.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think I know who is behind that all.” Tommy nodded, he knew as well.

“Yeah it all fits, but what is this then? Are we in real danger or is this just a joke, because the boss sounded really concerned about-”

“Oh, he should be.”

Mew and Tommy turned around at the sudden voice and only saw the indistinct form of a person when they both got suddenly held forcefully and a tissue was pressed on their mouths.

_Oh wow, such cliché._ Tommy was thinking, before everything turned black.

Tommy tried to open his eyes but struggled, also he felt his position so uncomfortable that he wondered what was going on. He heard the faint voice of Mew reaching his ear, but couldn’t make out any words. If Mew was here, he could only be at home, maybe he was just worn out from a party night? He decided to sleep some more, trusting Mew to take care of him anyway.

“-my! Tommy!” Said opened his eyes now and didn’t know if any time passed between now and the thoughts he just had.

“Hmm?” After first confusion, Tommy looked around and saw where there were and remembered what happened.

“Oh God! I’m glad you are awake! I was so worried…”

Mew helped him sit up, which wasn’t so easy, since they where handcuffed together. Actually each their left hands and their right hands where connected through two cuffs and they were sitting on the floor of an empty room.

“What happened?”

“We got knocked out and I woke some time ago. I tried to wake you to check out the situation, but I couldn’t no matter how hard I tried, you just didn’t wake up. So I sat here, with you lying there as if dead…shit…don’t do that again!” Mew looked away and Tommy saw his friend was fighting with tears. 

“Hey I’m fine, see.” Tommy wanted to reach out to caress his friend’s cheek, but somehow needed to take Mew’s hand with him and made Mew look up in confusion. Tommy sticked to his doing and awkwardly tried his best. Then Mew took his hands in his and pressed them.

“Let’s look around. Also, do you have your phone? Mine is not there anymore.” Tommy checked and no, they obviously took it. So they stood up and walked around the small room. 

There was exactly nothing in it. Just floor, four walls, a little window, not bigger than a shoe box, so that some light could enter and a door. At least it wasn’t cold and wet as in the movies.

“Okay, any ideas?” Mew asked really concerned and Tommy just shook his head, before adding: “Well the boss wanted to send a car, so if we are not in our apartment I’m sure, he will look for us.”

So they two were waiting, sitting opposite each other, because their hands didn’t allow another position.

“You want to change place? So you can lean on the wall for some time.” Tommy was worried about Mew and knew the other one would always try to give him the best things, maybe because Tommy was small and so he felt protective. 

“No it’s okay, are you fine?”

They didn’t have something to drink for some hours and their bellies started crumbling too. It wasn’t bad yet, but who knew how long they would stay here.

“I’m okay. Maybe we should lay down.” Tommy proposed, feeling really exhausted and actually wanted to sleep. “Okay.”

So they laid on their sides, facing each other again and positioning their joined hands between them.

After a while of just staring into each other’s eyes, Mew said: “I want to hug you, but…we can’t…” Mew sounded so sad and Tommy felt so much sympathy because he knew how touchy Mew was. Also he himself would love some closeness now. Tommy thought back at the many times they shared a bed, whatever reason to do so, and found they ended up cuddling so often, but neither of them ever questioned it or found it weird.

“Me too…I want to hug you too.” Mew smiled gently and interlaced their fingers, carefully massaging Tommy’s hands. 

After a while Tommy felt his eyes get heavy and closed them, just to let them rest a little.

This little bit turned out to be a long bit because the next time he opened his eyes the light that came through the little window was nearly gone, so it seemed to be night. Mew was also asleep now and Tommy sighed. They could die here, if nobody came soon.

This was not the way Tommy thought he would die. Not so long ago he didn’t even think about it at all, but after starting his job as a spy, he kind of imagined him having a heroic death, uncovering some big case or similar. Now he was here, not even going officially on missions yet and probably dying because he and Mew couldn’t keep their nose out of that affair.

_Mew..._

Tommy was actually even more depressed, if he thought about Mew dying too. He didn’t want that, Mew deserved a happy life full of adventures and great memories. Tommy should have protected him better, also from himself.

“Mew. I’m so sorry…” A single tear left Tommy’s eye and he tried to slide a little closer without moving their still intertwined hands, afraid to wake his friend up. He managed to bring their heads close enough for breathing the same air. Tommy tried to stretch some more and reached Mew’s chin with his mouth, placing a light kiss there. Then he stared at him and tried to memories his friend’s beautiful features, because it could be the last time, that he would be able to see them.

“I am such an idiot…” He whispered and felt like crying again. Tommy just realized how much in love he was with his friend. They spent nearly all their life with each other and went through thick and thin together and only now Tommy finally understood why he was so happy when being with Mew, why he never checked out other people and always saw Mew in his future. He loved him.

“I love you…” Tommy had the need to scream and to kick around, being angry at himself, but he couldn’t move even one millimeter. Should he wake Mew and at least spent their remaining time with him awake? Yes, he definitely wanted that.

“Mew! Mew!” Tommy shook him and the taller one woke up quickly, getting surprised by their closeness. “Tommy! What is the matter? Something happening?”

“No…it’s night already I guess, and I just wanted to talk to you.” Tommy now felt guilty for waking his friend, but was quickly feeling better, when he saw Mew smiling at him.   
“Okay…”

Despite Tommy’s proposal to talk, they were silent again, just exchanging looks. The Mew opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it again. Tommy furrowed his brows, having never seen Mew holding something back, he wanted to say.

“What is it? I saw you wanted to say something.”

“I had a dream…before you woke me up, I was dreaming something.” Mew sounded strange. Not in a negative way, but really out of character. He sounded peaceful.

“And what?”

“You told me you love me.”

Tommy felt his heart beating faster. Did Mew hear it? Why did he say it? Wasn’t he supposed to tell about the dream?

“In my dream, you told me you loved me.” As Mew continued, Tommy felt a load taken off his mind and he answered a little louder than necessary: “Oh! Haaa! What a weird dream...”

Mew surely heard the strange tone in his voice and Tommy just wanted to hide himself but had no chance to get away anyway. “Hey, don’t worry, it was just a dream.”

Tommy nodded, not feeling better.

After another pause, Mew asked: “Will somebody save us?”

“I don’t know.” Tommy said honestly and saw some light entering the little window again, so it must be morning soon. They nearly spent a full day handcuffed and without food and drinks and he slowly felt more effects.

“Let’s not give up…and stay positive!” Mew tried to smile, obviously still having more energy than Tommy, who just wanted to sleep again.

“Don’t fall asleep please…let’s play a game.”

Tommy tried to keep his eyes open and nodded.

“Okay. So let’s tell each other secret we don’t know yet.”

“Mew, we know every single thing about each other…what can there be?” Mew blinked and looked away, before speaking with a shaking voice. “There is one thing I never told you and actually planned not to, because it didn’t really matter, but since things could end soon…”

Tommy didn’t know what was going on right now. Mew had a secret?

“You can tell me, don’t worry.” 

Mew actually started shaking a little and seemed really distressed. “I didn’t tell anybody. Not even my family since it didn’t make any difference if they knew.” He stopped for a moment, then went on: “But I was afraid it would make our friendship different if you knew.”

Tommy swallowed, not knowing what was going on. He felt Mew’s hands in his getting sweaty and cold out of nervousness. “Shhh Mew all is good, if it causes you such agitation, you don’t have to say it.”

“But I want to…okay I will just say it quickly. I…I am gay.”

Tommy blinked and thought he heard wrongly. That was what caused Mew such panic? Tommy saw Mew’s face still being all tensed and didn’t want that. 

“And what? You thought I wouldn’t want to be your friend anymore? You idiot.” Tommy smiled the best he could, despite his exhaustion and pressed Mew’s hand.

“Really…?” Mew’s eyes filled with tears, surely caused by relief and Tommy nodded. “I don’t care who you love, you are still you.”

Tommy observed how Mew smiled and tried to get himself together again. Tommy’s thoughts were racing now. This sounded all so unreal…it wasn’t more than some hours that he admitted to himself, he loved that guy and now he even got a chance?? 

But did he actually? They probably won’t get saved and so this was all for nothing…

His disappointment must have been visible because Mew suddenly looked concerned. “What is it? If it is because of me, I swear everything will be-”

“No it’s only I realized that we don’t get a chance…we don’t even get a fucking chance to try it…shit!” Tommy felt so angry and had tears in his eyes. He didn’t even know who to blame for all this, surely himself the most.

“What do you mean?”

“You just tell me you like guys, so maybe there is a chance you also like me, but we are trapped and it makes me so fucking mad…” Tommy sounded not even angry anymore, all power left him and his tears faded too, although under normal circumstances they would fall massively. He just had no water reserves anymore.

“Tommy? You say you want me to like you…?” Mew whispered and Tommy was only nodding, feeling his lip trembling and starting to shake. 

“I love you.” Tommy pressed out, not caring about anything anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the warmth of their joined hands.

What he didn’t expect, was being pulled closer and finding his face in Mew’s neck. “I love you too, you idiot.” Tommy felt his breathing stop and his hart racing like crazy. All he smelled and felt was Mew around him and he let out a little cry. He was so done with this, he wouldn’t wonder, if he got a heart attack now.

“Tommy? Are you okay?” Mew moved his head and used their hands to change position of Tommy’s as well. As their eyes found each other they could see love in there. “Say something please…” Tommy wanted to show Mew that he was okay. “Thank you!” His voice sounding broken. “Thanks for loving me, but it doesn’t matter now…” Tommy smiled miserably. 

“Don’t think that! We will have a chance…please…we need to have one. I want to grow old with you.” Mew pulled their foreheads together and Tommy was glad Mew had some hope left. He obviously still felt better than he himself.

Tommy gathered some energy and silently said: “Can you kiss me? I want to know how it is…” Mew didn’t hesitate long and placed his lips on his friend’s. 

It was wonderful. Tommy hardly could move and was glad Mew did, biting and licking every now and then. They both were breathing hard after a while and Mew placed some more kisses on Tommy’s cheek and forehead, where he could reach in their position. 

They were lying on the side for so long, that Tommy only realized now, he didn’t really feel his hip and shoulder anymore, that was on the ground. 

“Mew…can we…lay different? It hurts so much…”

Mew immediately, tried to get up and pulled their arms, which cause Tommy some pain. “Ooww…”

“Tommy!? Sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you…wait.” And so Mew lay down on his back, tying to move the arms slowly and pulled the smaller one on himself and positioning their arms on their side. “Mew I’m too heavy.” Tommy wanted to protest but what should he do anyway, having to energy to roll off of him again.

“No problem, I want you to be comfortable and also you are very light.”

Tommy felt indeed comfortable on the strong chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, which made it easy to fall asleep again.

“-pening his eyes!” Tommy was startled by a female voice and opened his eyes, suddenly not struggling so much as last time. What he saw was a white room and his sister to his right. Wait what?

“Tommy!” His sister was smiling like mad and pressed his hand. Tommy needed a few seconds and then it was clear! They got rescued and he was in hospital. But where was Mew??

“Tommy.” Said turned his head to his other side and there he stood smiling and looking totally unharmed. “Mew…”

“I’m so glad you are awake. You slept for 2 days.”

“What…what happened?” 

“At some point I heard some noise behind the door and the next moment the boss and some other agents stood in the room. They rescued us and brought us in hospital. I was doing quite fine after some water and injection, but you just didn’t wake up…” Mew grabbed his hand.

“I’m awake now. Thank you…” The he turned to his sister. “Why are you here?”

“Mew called me. Since he is no relative, he couldn’t sign anything and our parents would have worried way too much.”

Tommy nodded and sighed. 

After a while his sister left them to buy some food and Mew lay down next to Tommy, who made some space. “We should talk about what happened.” 

“Later okay?”

“Okay.” And so the fell asleep in each other’s arms.

They did as they arrived in their apartment. The talk wasn’t long but full of shy looks and holding hands constantly. There wasn’t much to say but rather to confirm. Confirm that the things that were said and shared weren’t only some kind of ‘before dying panic’. No they loved each other and fell in each other’s arms afterwards.

Some days passed and they finally got called into the office.

“So, what did you two think?”

“Not much sir. We just did our task and wanted to investigate more! We didn’t even know if this was a real case or not and-”

“Okay that I understood, but talking with a suspect? That is too much. You are still beginners and you see where it led.”

“Yes sir, we are sorry.” Both said and Tommy bid his lip.

“You want to say something Mr. Pueakpoolpol?” Tommy’s eyes widened and he stuttered: “Well yes…so what about the case? Who kidnapped us?”

“To make one thing clear. We give our trainees always real files of unsolved cases and hope for new details in their reports. So actually I had high hopes on you two and it turned out true. After you told me about the car on the phone and who the owner is, our main agent on that case could put the pieces together. It was the assistant of the bank director, who bribed the driver of the transportation car and also tried to blame our main suspect. He placed hints that he was our obvious culprit. Actually we were about to hand the information to the police tomorrow, so that they can arrest him, but thanks to you we didn’t.”

Tommy was relieved, thinking back at the nice guy with the cats.

“The police officially solved the case now, so our background work is done. Also we want to apologize that it took us so long to find you two. As my agent reported that your apartment was empty, I knew something was happening, but still it took my best profiler more than 20 hours to find you.”

“It’s okay. Thanks a lot sir!” Tommy looked at Mew afterwards, who seemed really done. “What about our work here? Are we still fine?”

“If you two still want to be in that business, we would be glad, but you have to know that things like that can happen often and not always end well.”

“We will stay and improve ourselves.” Tommy turned to Mew and smiled. He knew Mew was more affected by the happenings than he, but they really loved the job and as long as they had each other it would be fine. 

“Good, then you are dismissed and see you next week at the physical examination.”

Tommy and Mew arrived home and lay down on the couch, letting their mind rest of all this. “This is just crazy don’t you think so too?”

“What? The robbery?” Mew smiled down at him. “No. That we needed to get kidnapped and nearly die, to confess our feelings.” Tommy blushed a little, still not totally comfortable with this topic.

“True. But I’m somehow glad.” Mew said and kissed him.

Tommy kissed back, enjoying this new side of their relationship. He came closer, eventually lying on Mew who opened his legs, for him to slide between. “Me too…” Tommy said in between kisses.

Mew’s hands started roaming over the smaller one’s body and the kiss became wetter. After a while, Mew put his hands around him and turned them around, kissing him again. Tommy felt amazing and was glad that they were taking another step, since they stopped after kissing the last few times.

“I want you so badly…” Tommy said and saw Mew being astonished. “Please!”

Tommy tucked at the border of the shirt and then Mew smiled helping his boyfriend getting rid of their shirts, followed by their trousers. “You are so beautiful…” Mew gazed over Tommy’s naked body under him. 

“You too.”

Mew was indeed the hottest guy he ever met. All the times they worked out together, Tommy noticed the well build muscles and lean features. Mew bend down and whispered in his ear: “You want to do this?”

The vicinity and his voice caused Tommy goosebumps and he nodded. He wanted it so badly.

Mew grabbed a little bottle from his bag and smiled shily. “I bought it yesterday.”

“Clever boy.” Tommy teased a little and nodded to Mew to continue.

He never felt anything there, but Mew’s fingers in him were an amazing feeling and he couldn’t help but moan as he moved. “I- this iss…” Tommy couldn’t form any sentence and was shushed by a kiss. The next moment he felt fingers leaving and something way softer slowly entering.

“Ahhh! So good!” Mew groaned and held himself together, not to thrust to quickly. “Don’t hold back, fuck me already!”

And Mew did. He made Tommy feel incredible things and not long and they both came.

“Sweety…are you fine?” Mew asked, gently caressing Tommy’s cheek and placing little kisses on his mouth. “Yes, couldn’t be better.”

Tommy smiled and pulled Mew on top of him, right into the mess they made.

“Eeeww this wasn’t necessary.”

“Hey! Why should only I be dirty? I think you deserve it.” They both grinned at each other and Mew embraced him tightly. They lay there for a while listening to their heartbeats, until Mew said: “You know what we both deserve now? A shower."

They chuckled and made their way into the bathroom, kissing on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I am unexpectedly really happy with the outcome and consider developing the story a little and changin the main characters, so that it will become a "normal" fiction. Let me know in the comments who you would like it to be :)


End file.
